Forgotten
by high improbability
Summary: But she needs me. She needs me in a way that they don't understand. I was her first best friend. They don't understand what I feel for her. They don't understand what I want for her.They understand nothing. Nothing about us. - tomoyo/eriol
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, Amethyst-chan here, new to the Card Captor Sakura fandom. Please read this story, and please review! I can and will accept bad reviews saying that this stinks, so feel free to be mean. And if this story is a lot like yours or any other CCS story you have read, please tell me! I didn't mean to plagiarize, honest!**

**I don't own Card Captor Sakura.**

* * *

Have you ever felt…forgotten?

Left out, unnoticed…

I, Tomoyo Daidōji, have personally experienced it.

When Syaoran proposed to Sakura, I really was happy for them. I really was. But then she began to spend all her time with the Li family, planning her wedding…

She spared no time for me.

When the wedding day would come, I would still be her maid of honor, yes…but it would be different. Syaoran would be her everything now. What would I be?

Nothing…I would be forgotten.

I don't know how I tolerated it.

It was probably because Sakura is my best friend, and I would be terribly unhappy without her.

Yet I know I was pushing myself around.

Was I letting myself be forgotten?

Probably.

I could clearly remember the day that he proposed, the day everything changed…

_**FLASHBACK**_

"_Aww, Tomoyo, this is SO cute!" Sakura squealed, gesturing to the chic dress I had designed. We were twenty-seven, and I was still trying my best to be the best friend a girl could have._

_Syaoran then tapped me on the shoulder, a nervous look on his face. "E-excuse me," he mumbled. "May I talk with Sakura for a moment? This won't take long."_

"_Okay," I readily replied. I waved to Sakura, who cheerfully waved back._

_While they were gone, I contented myself by drawing up some new designs for Sakura to marvel over. I knew she would look especially good in this emerald green dress I designed, a color the same as her eyes…_

_Sakura's eyes had never looked happier when I saw her next. Her emerald eyes were sparkling, her long hair seemed to stand on end, and her usually cream complexion was flushed with color._

"_Oh, Tomoyo," she had said. "You'll never believe what happened!"_

_**END FLASHBACK**_

But I did believe what happened. Syaoran had proposed, leaving me in the dust… forgotten.

Sakura had readily agreed, leaving me…forgotten.

At first, I was more than happy to assist Sakura, but still…

I might sound like a brat to you. You might think I'm being selfish. You might think I am just horribly jealous. I will admit that I feel jealous. I will admit that I wish Sakura would just drop the marriage. But please don't think I am selfish. Once you find out that your best friend will forever be taken away from you…only then will you understand.

Only then will you understand what I feel.

I suppose that you want me to stop ranting. But she needs me. She needs me in a way that Toya, Chiharu, Rika, Naoko, or Syaoran don't understand. I was her first best friend. They don't understand what _I_ feel for her. They don't understand what _I_ want for her.

They understand nothing.

Nothing about us.

I told Sakura that I couldn't handle the wedding, which was true. She nodded and sympathetically patted my hand like the good, kind friend she is.

But she doesn't understand.

Nothing will ever be the same again.

Now Yelan takes care of most of the wedding details:

I shall be the maid of honor.

Chiharu, Naoko and Rika shall be bridesmaids and Sakura and Syaoran are of course the happy couple.

Toya of course wanted to be best man, but Sakura and especially Syaoran wouldn't let him. Sakura had a special person reserved for that position.

I don't know who he is.

Our parents don't know who he is.

Rika, Naoko and Chiharu don't know who he is.

Even Syaoran doesn't know who he is.

Only Sakura knows…and I have a feeling he is going to be someone special.

Now I am sitting in Sakura's dressing room, with a reluctant Toya, an excited Chiharu, an ecstatic Rika and a nervous Naoko. Only one week more before the wedding.

"I don't believe it," Sakura muttered. "In seven days I'll be married!" She turns to us. "Help!"

Chiharu—who has been married to Takashi for five years now—lays a calm hand on her shoulder. "Calm down," she says gently. "It's only a week—after the wedding everything will be back to normal."

But she is wrong.

Nothing between Sakura and me will ever be the same again.

"Let's go over the list again," Rika instructs. She has also been married to a guy she met—Ryouta—for a year now.

"Sure," Sakura breathes. "We have to go over it—for finalizing," she sheepishly adds.

Rika nods and goes on with it. I sigh. This wedding—it's the only thing she ever talks about. I know I should understand—after all, Sakura is my best friend.

And yet I feel a deep anger inside of me, a part of me that refuses to be ignored.

A part of me that wishes she'd just drop this wedding.

A part of me that wishes to find true love…like Sakura has.

Real, true love.

And as I listen to Rika pore over lists of particular color shades (I want lavender but Sakura wants pink), roses, caviar and guest lists, I wonder…why do I let myself be forgotten?

* * *

**I'm done with the first chapter. This story will end at two chapters, so yay, only one more for you to read!  
**

**So why don't you click the nice purple button over there and drop a review? Or make this your favorite story? Thankies! Any reply to this story is welcome.  
**

* * *

Amethyst-chan, signing off.


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

**Chapter II**

* * *

"Where IS he?" Sakura wails, pacing restlessly around her dressing room. "My wedding starts in five hours and he's not yet here!"

"Who?" Rika asked.

"The best man," I supplied. "She's right. He's supposed to be early."

"Who is the best man?" Chiharu's little daughter, Chinatsu, asked.

"No one knows, sweetie," Chiharu replied, picking the brunette up and tickling her. I laughed. Chinatsu is such a sweet little thing. She looks like her mother yet acts like her father. Chinatsu is a great one for storytelling—just like Takashi.

But I also feel jealous of Chinatsu. She has such a wonderful mother…a wonderful mother that takes care of her…a wonderful mother who has found true love.

When I looked up from my thoughts, I saw my friends pestering Sakura about who the best man was.

"Aw, c'mon, Sakura," Naoko whines. "Please?"

Sakura smiled her mysterious smile and said no way.

"But…but," Rika feebly protested. But she knew that it was no use getting her childhood friend to reveal a secret.

"You'll know when he comes, girls," she pointed out. Then she glanced at her watch. "_If_ he comes."

"Oh, he'll come all right," Toya says, coming into the room. "He'd better, or I'll clobber him…whoever he is."

* * *

"I can't do this, I can't do this, I can't do this," Syaoran wailed.

Takashi frowned. "Hey, it's only a wedding."

"ONLY a wedding?" Syaoran cried. "Easy for _you_ to say. _You_'re already married! For FIVE YEARS!"

The black-haired man grinned. "And a heck of five years it's been," he smiled. "Five years of being bossed around, babysitting, and hiding my credit cards."

Syaoran frowned. "You're scaring me."

* * *

"Two hours, Sakura," I counted on my watch. "Are you ready?"

"Ready?" she wailed. "I'm far from ready! My best man STILL isn't here, _you're_ not yet in your dress, I don't have the slightest clue how to do my hair and one of my shoes is missing!"

Chinatsu smiled her five-year-old smile and hugged Sakura. Her face softened and she picked her godchild up.

"Okay, Sakura," I said. "If it will calm you down I'll go put on my dress."

She sends me a quiet thank-you as I left.

* * *

"Thirty minutes!" Naoko cries, bursting in the room. "Are you okay, Sakura?"

Sakura had quite calmed down since her rant. "My shoe's still missing!" she cried.

"Don't worry," Rika calmly said. "I've got you covered." She pulls the missing shoe out of her bag.

"How'd it get there?" I ask.

Chiharu sighs and points an accusing finger at Chinatsu, who grins. There is no need for explanation.

* * *

The wedding has started. Yelan and Fujitaka spared no expense and it's so grand. There's a huge five-layer cake and a humongous Russian-style banquet table. The floor is covered with rich red carpeting.

But the most eye-catching, attractive thing is the bride.

Sakura is dressed in a long, flowing white gown with gold embroidery. Her veil reaches down to her back and her hair is let loose. We have stuck golden flowers in it.

Syaoran smiles when he sees her, but I can also see worry. The best man still isn't here…and he has no idea who he is.

I take my place in the bridal train, with Chiharu and Rika behind me. Chinatsu takes her place as flower girl, and Rika's son Kenta is the ring bearer. I begin to fear that the best man isn't going to show. Suddenly, I feel an arm slip into mine. I whirl around.

"Surprise."

"You…you're the best man?"

Standing in front of me is none other then Eriol Hiiragizawa. I haven't seen him since graduation, and even then I only saw him for a short while. He has of course grown taller, and his face has grown kinder. Yet I feel sadness in those sapphire eyes of his. Sadness that can be seen even when he smiles.

"Well," he says. "The wedding is starting. Shall we?" he asks. I numbly nod and we start down the aisle.

* * *

Why do all the good things happen when you don't have your camera?

I stifle a laugh as I watch Syaoran's face when he sees his best man. It's priceless. Unfortunately, I can't take a picture of it. Touya can, however. He takes out his camera and starts taking pictures. I know he'll use them for blackmail someday.

But Syaoran immediately cheers up when he sees Sakura. She looks more radiant than ever. Right now, watching the two of them, I feel like they belong together.

As one person.

* * *

"Cut it out, guys!" I protest. "There's nothing going on between us."

Rika grins. "Of course there is, silly," she laughs. "Why didn't you tell us?"

"Be-cause, he's with Miss Mizuki, remember?"

They quiet down. "Oh yeah."

Chiharu saves me by saying the reception is starting. I flash her one of my grateful looks and she smiles back.

* * *

"Well, Miss Daiōji," Eriol greets at the reception. "How have you been doing?"

"Oh, you know," I say absentmindedly. "This and that. I went to college and took up Medicine and now I'm a doctor slash fashion-designer."

He grins. "Wow."

"How are things going between you and Miss Mizuki?" I curiously ask. He lowers his head and doesn't answer.

"Eriol?" I ask. "What's wrong? Did something happen?"

He doesn't answer for a minute, but as he opens his mouth to say something, Sakura comes bounding over, her face shining.

"Come on!" she smiles. "It's time for you two to share your dance."

I sigh. It's going to have to wait till later.

* * *

"What happened?" I ask Eriol again. I see him swallow, and then open his mouth. The next words he says sting my heart.

_She died in a car crash._

I feel my eyes well up with tears, but I force myself not to cry.

Not now. That's not what Sakura or Kaho would want. Not in front of him,

Instead, all I say is "I'm sorry," and I put my hand on his shoulder.

He slowly nods. "Thank you."

* * *

It's been two weeks since the wedding. Sakura and Syaoran are on their honeymoon, Chiharu has returned to work in America, and Rika and Naoko are too busy. So there's no one to talk to except Eriol. This will have to go on for another month.

We're on the beach together, but I am not having so much fun. Eriol seems so silent, so sad, so moody. Sometimes I want to stay away, and yet sometimes I feel like I have to stay and comfort him.

Eriol has changed so much, too. He seems so depressed. Sometimes he will blurt out random parts of Kaho Mizuki's death. I feel so sorry for him.

Lately, though, he has become more cheerful around me…and I don't know why.

One day he asked me something, after thinking very, very hard.

"Do you have any unfulfilled dreams, Tomoyo?"

I gasp a little, startled.

"I guess so," I say. "I mean, I want Sakura to notice me again, I want to see my father again, and yet…"

He puts his arm around me. I feel myself turning red.

"It's perfectly normal for Sakura, Tomoyo," he says softly. "She just got married, after all."

Now I am free to cry.

"But she's my best friend, Eriol," I say. "She needs me. They don't understand. And as for father, I don't think he's ever coming back," I add, sniffing.

"I have an unfulfilled dream," he says. "It involves a nice, comfortable home, with…_you_."

Suddenly, I realize what he said. "A-are you serious?" I ask. "You're not joking?"

He nods, and I smile.

We lean in close to each other and kiss. It can't get anymore perfect.

* * *

Eriol left one month later. We enjoyed that month, and now I'm his girlfriend, though I know I'll never replace Ms. Mizuki. He promised to visit often, and now we keep close contact.

I glance at my watch. Sakura and Syaoran's flight should arrive in a few minutes. Seimei, Syaoran's sister, puts her hand on my shoulder.

Suddenly, Sakura tumbles into my arms. She looks more radiant than ever, and I see a new kind of happiness that I've never seen before.

She pats her belly. "It's coming soon," she says to me, and smiles.

I gasp. "You're not serious?" I cry. "You're…pregnant?"

She winks. "Syaoran was so shocked," she giggled. "But now he's as happy as I am." She turns to me. "So, how were you when I was gone?"

I flash her my most brilliant, radiant smile. "Great," I grin. "Just perfect."


	3. Epilogue

**I know I said the story will end at two chapters, but I wanted to add an epilogue. So here it is! **

I don't own CCS or any of the characters.

* * *

"_Mama! Mama!"_

_I whirl around. Little Ayame is running towards me. I laugh and pick my daughter up._

"_Hello, Ayame," I say, tickling her and she coos. I laugh again and hug her._

"_When is Daddy coming home?" she asks innocently. I giggle. "Daddy's coming home soon, dear, you'll just have to be patient," I say. I set my daughter on her high chair and give her something to eat._

DING-DONG!

_I rush to the door. Sakura is standing there, a happy, shining look on her face. I quickly hug her._

"_Sakura!" I greet. "Come in, come in!"_

_She laughs—a happy, bubbly sound. She follows me into the huge house and marvels at its contents once more._

"_What's the news?" I ask her once she's inside and cuddling Ayame. Sakura stares into Ayame's amethyst eyes and laughs again._

"_Syaoran didn't want me to just run over here," she said, patting her belly. "He said I might lose it. And so soon after we got the news, too."_

_I gape at her. "You…you mean…AGAIN?" I gasp. _

_She nods, and giggles. "I'm hoping for a girl this time," she says. "I've been so lonely after he left." _

_I nod sympathetically, and hug her again. "Congratulations!" _

_She laughs. "Well, thanks, Tomoyo," she grins, and puts Ayame back onto her high chair. "Well, I'd better get going. Syaoran will be having a nervous breakdown right now."_

_I laugh, and show her out the door. "Bye, Sakura!" I wave. "Good luck!"_

_She grins, and waves back. "Thanks!"_

_A few minutes after she leaves, Eriol comes in through the back door. _

"_Daddy!" Ayame cries, with no avail trying to get out of her high chair._

"_I'm back," he says cheerfully after patting Ayame on the head and kissing me on the cheek._

"_How was work?" I ask._

"_Great," he grins. "I just got a raise today." And, seeing my excited look, he adds, "What's the news?"_

"_What news?" I ask innocently. Then, remembering what he means, I say, "Sakura was just here today. She said she's having another one."_

"_Another one?"_

_I nod. "She's hoping for a girl."_

"_Wow." Eriol grins. "Well, I just wanted to say that Takashi and Chiharu are organizing a get-together for us," he says. "You know, just like the old days."_

_I jump up, excited. "When?"_

"_Tonight," he replies. "He told us to bring the kids."_

"_Of course!" I say, messing up Ayame's black-blue hair. "I'll get dressed. Formal or casual?"_

"_Casual," he calls up the stairs._

_I get dressed quickly and dress Ayame up. "Let's go," I say._

* * *

And now I'm here at Chiharu's house, chatting away with friends of old. Chinatsu and Kenta are off playing together, while Ayame is playing with Chinatsu's little sister (who this time looks like Takashi and acts like Chiharu) Chiaki and Naoko's son, Fuyuki.

"Pregnant, Sakura?!" Naoko gapes while Sakura nods. "Wow!"

I laugh. Right here, right now, with all my old friends, things will never get any more perfect.

Not ever again.

* * *

- Sakura's son is Syaoran from Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles.

** THE END! **


End file.
